In carrying out its mission of training osteopathic physicians, the Philadelphia College of Osteopathic Medicine (PCOM) must use animals in its research and teaching programs. The institution's animal care and use programs are operated in strict compliance with the Animal Welfare Act and the NIH Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. The college maintains a small Animal Facility in the basement of Evans Hall, the main research and classroom building on the PCOM campus. This facility was originally designed and built in the early 1970's as a short-term holding area for animals to be used in teaching. Over the years, the facility has been modified so that it can also be used for both acute and chronic studies on a variety of species such as rats, mice, guinea pigs, rabbits, cats, pigs etc. The demands placed on the facility have increased in recent years as the college has developed a more active research program. At present, the facility is used to near its capacity. Furthermore, even though the facility met all of the guideline that were in effect at the time of its construction, federal regulations in this area have become more stringent in recent years. Consequently, the facility does not meet all of the current specifications outlined in the NIH Guide for the Care and Use of Animals. Recognizing these problems, and the overall importance of the Animal Facility to the mission of PCOM, the college administration has included plans for the renovation and expansion of the facility in the college;s Strategic and Facility Master Plan. In this proposal, funds are requested to assist with this renovation project. The specific objectives of the project outlined in this proposal are: 1. To maximize the utilization of space and improve the efficiency of operation of the present facility. 2. To bring the present facility into line with current NIH Guidelines for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. 3. To upgrade cage-washing and cold room facilities. 4. To improve the flooring, drainage and electrical systems in the facility. 5. To allow for the future expansion of the facility. These changes should greatly facilitate the research efforts of members of the PCOM faculty and will allow for the continued growth of the college's research program.